Forgive Me, Summer!
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Musim panas kali ini, Hinata telah berjanji. Ya, iya telah berjanji kepada Summer untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang. Namun.../Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku!/Bahkan aku kalah oleh angin laut/Gomen ne,Summer!.../ Bisakah?/AU/NaruHina/RnR?


Kilau mentari bergitu bersinar dan menyengat hari ini. Dapat kurasakan suhu di sekitar makin meningkat. Ratusan orang, termasuk aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di pantai. Berjemur, bermain air, berenang, itulah yang dilakukan orang-orang untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas.

Ya, musim panas telah datang. Musim dimana setengah belahan bumi condong ke arah matahari selama 3 bulan. Jangan heran kalau aku tahu tentang astronomi, karena aku termasuk anak terpintar di sekolah -menurut kata teman-temanku-.

Dan di musim ini juga, aku akan menepati janjiku pada _summer_. Ya, harus. Musim panas kali ini aku telah berjanji. Aku berjanji...

_Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada__**nya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FORGIVE ME, SUMMER!**

**A NARUTO FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**FIC BY : SASSHI KEN**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**PAIR : NARUHINA**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, AMATIRAN, PASARAN, OOC, AU, DE EL EL**

**ADA BEBERAPA LIRIK LAGU JKT48-GOMEN NE SUMMER, DAN LAGU ITU MUTLAK MILIK JKT48**

**HOPE U LIKE IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oy, Hinata!" 'Nya' yang kumaksud adalah dia. Dia yang memanggilku tadi. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang seenaknya mencuri hatiku dan membuatku susah untuk melupakannya.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian bingung mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Aku juga tak ingat sejak kapan perasaan ini makin menggebu-gebu. Yang jelas, aku dan Naruto-kun sudah berteman sejak masih menjadi bocah ingusan. Naruto-kun selalu menolong dan menemaniku. Dia tak pernah mengenal kata menyerah dan putus asa. Dia selalu membuat orang lain tersenyum. Dan aku selalu kagum padanya.

Persahabatan kami tetap berlanjut sampai kami duduk dibangku SMA. Ia Tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan ramah, perhatian pada rekan-rekannya, dan juga padaku. Perlahan, rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi perasaan yang lebih besar.

Perasaan cinta.

Ya, itulah kata orang-orang. Yang bisa kudeskripsikan dari perasaan itu seperti _popcorn_ yang meletup-letup. Perasaan ini sungguh menggebu-gebu dalam diriku. Perasaan yang tak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Dan... yah, aku tak tahu lagi. Cinta tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata kan?

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempatnya yang tengah melambaikan tangan di sebuah pondok beratap ijuk. Ia menunjukkan cengirannya tanpa beban. Sial! Lagi-lagi dia membuat hatiku meleleh. Kumohon, jangan tunjukkan senyuman itu lagi! Aku tak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu!

Begitu sampai aku di dedapannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyentil dahiku yang tertutup poni rataku.

"Auww! _Ittai_ Naruto-kun!" Tangan kananku terangkat menyentuh dahi yang disentil lelaki di depanku. Kupasang wajah cemberutku ke arahnya.

"Itu hukuman karena kau terlambat datang!" Bukannya meminta maaf, dia malah membuat alasan lain.

"Maaf, tadi aku kesusahan mencarimu. Pengunjung pantai begitu ramai. _Gomen ne_," jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Ya, karena kau sudah datang, jadi kumaafkan," balasnya sambil mengelus ubun-ubun kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku. Mungkin, ia tak sadar, kalau wajahku sudah merah padam.

Kuangkatkan kepalaku lagi untuk menatapnya. Semoga saja rona merah di pipiku telah hilang. Kulihat lelaki bermata safir itu menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Sebuah kelapa muda yang bagian atasnya telah dibuka. Aku yakin itu adalah air kelapa dengan wadah langsung dari kelapanya.

"Ini, minumlah! Aku sudah memesannya dari tadi. Semoga saja masih tetap segar," ucap lelaki itu. Ia juga menyodorkan sebuah sedotan. Aku segera mengambilnya dan memasukkan sedotan itu ke dalam air kelapa. Mulutku sudah kudekatkan ke ujung sedotan. Sebelum mulai menyedot minuman itu, aku melihat Naruto juga memasukkan sedotannya kedalam juga. Dan ia langsung meminumnya.

"Hehe, kita minum berdua ya?!" cengirnya dan segera ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Aku sendiri langsung gelagapan melihat ini. Segelas berdua? Ah sungguh romantis. Berdua di sebuah pondok di Pantai pasir putih, dibawah terik mentari dan hembusan angin, _seperti orang pacaran saja_.

"_Ne_ Hinata, kita seperti orang pacaran saja ya? Haha.."

"!"

Kenapa ucapanya sama persis dengan yang aku fikirkan? Apa dia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku? Apa dia... ah sudahlah. Kusingkirkan jauh-jauh bayang-bayang itu. Aku tak mau berharap terlalu banyak.

Kutarik bibirku ke samping hingga membentuk senyuman. "Benarkah?" tanggapku.

"Entahlah. Itu malah menjadi terlihat aneh kalau kita pacaran," jawabnya tanpa dosa. Sebegitu entengnyakah dia mengatakan sembilan kalimat itu? Apa kau tak tahu Naruto-kun? Disini-dihati ini- perih.

Tak ingin memperpanjang, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lagi. Kuminum kembali air kelapa yang menyegarkan di tenggorokan yang mungkin membuat readers harus menelan ludah karena iri padaku yang bisa minum seenaknya. Hei, ayolah, tunggu saja sekitar jam lima, pergi keluar rumah, di sekitar jalan kalian pasti bisa melihat air kelapa yang begitu banyak dijual :P.

.

.

.

Air kelapa tadi cukup membuat hausku hilang, dan kini air itu telah habis. Kulihat pemuda itu masih tak rela jika minumannya habis. Aish, dia sungguh lucu!

GREP

"Hampir saja aku lupa! Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu! Ayo ikut aku!" tiba-tiba ia memegang tangan kananku dan segera mengajakku berlari di hamparan pasir putih ini. Lariannya tak begitu cepat, sehingga aku bisa menyusulnya.

Kupandangi tanganku yang digenggamnya. Genggamannya begitu kuat, namun membuatku nyaman. Kau membuatku tersipu lagi, Naruto-kun! Kuharap, perjalanannya masih panjang, agar tanganku terus digenggamnya. Dan kehangatan di tangan ini tetap ada.

Agak jauh juga ternyata perjalanan ini. Ya, dan aku bersyukur, doaku dikabulkan. Dan kini, sampailah aku ditepi pantai. Agak jauh juga dari pondok tadi.

Ia menuntunku ke tepi dermaga kayu. Dermaga kayu ini tak terlalu panjang, juga tak terlalu pendek. Di penghujung dermaga itu, ia melepaskan genggamannya di tannganku. Aku sedikit kecewa karena jari-jarinya tak lagi bertaut padaku.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu segera duduk di dermaga beralaskan kayu. Ekspresinya seolah memintaku untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya. Kuikuti lagi apa yang dilakukannya. Kini, kaki-kakiku bergantung bebas di atas tepi lautan ini.

"Pemandangan yang indah, bukan?" tuturnya mengawali pembiacaraan.

"Emmm... ya. Sangat indah," Aku tak bisa munafik untuk mengatakan tidak. Matahari musim panas begitu terang dan bersinar. Membuat pantulannya di laut yang biru ini terlihat berkilau. Angin sepoi-sepoi ciri khas pantai, wisatawan yang bermain air, juga kapal-kapal kecil yang mulai berlabuh melengkapi pemandangan indah ciptaan Tuhan ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini, Naruto-kun. _Arigatou_," aku menundukkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Ya, Naruto-kun mengajakku pergi ke pantai di Okinawa. Yang katanya adalah memiliki pantai terindah. Dan benar saja. Ucapannya terbukti.

Samar-samar dalam tundukanku, kulihat ia tersenyum. "Tak usah sungkan begitu. Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena kau adalah orang yang spesial bagiku,"

'_Orang spesial?'_

"M.. maksudmu apa Naruto-kun?" Jujur, hatiku terasa berbunga-bunga saat Naruto-kun mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki arti di hatinya. Apa mungkin... Apa jangan-jangan, Naruto-kun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?_ Baka _Hinata! Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu! Tapi, setidaknya, aku boleh berharap dulu kan?

"Yap. Kau adalah orang spesial di hatiku, karena kau adalah sahabatku! Aku juga sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku! Adik perempuan manisku!"

JLEB

Perih, itulah yang kurasakan di hatiku. Jadi, selama ini dia bersamaku seperti hubungan Kakak-Adik? Naruto-kun, kenapa kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu? Aku, selalu berharap. Sangat berharap, kalau hubungan kita bukan seperti itu. Aku ingin hubungan kita seperti sepasang kekasih.

"A... Adik ya," gumamku pelan.

_**Cinta ini,**_

_**Meskipun hanya teman... Terasa sedih...**_

Lagi, aku berharap terlalu lebih. Seharusnya aku sadar. Sejak dulu dia selalu menggombal para gadis-gadis di sekolah. Ia selalu berusaha mendapati hati gadis-gadis lain. Ia tetap gigih meskipun terkadang ditolak. Tapi tidak kepadaku. Ia tak memperlakukanku seperti gadis-gadis lain. Entahlah, mungkin ia memperlalukanku seperti adiknya. Padahal, aku juga ingin digombal, diperhatikan, dan... Akh! Kenapa aku berfikir yang aneh-aneh sih?!

"Kau ingat Hinata? Saat kita sekelas pergi ke..."

"Naruto-kun!" kuputuskan pembicaraannya dengan menyebut namanya sekuat tenaga. Kulihat pemuda dengan 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya itu berhenti berbicara dan menatap padaku sekakan bertanya mengapa.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," Aku akan menepatiku janjiku pada _Summer_. Inilah saatnya.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja," ucapnya dengan santai.

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Wajahku kutundukkan kembali menatap kaki-kakiku yang berayun bebas. Rasa gugup kian menuncak. Namun, aku berusaha memantapkan hati dan meyakinkan diriku. Aku harus berani. Ya, aku tak boleh memendamnya terlalu lama.

"Naruto-kun, Aku..." Kugantungkan kalimatku. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Apa-apaan ini? Aku sanggup mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bahasa asing dengan fasih. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu susah untuk mengucapkan kata itu.

Pemuda itu semakin penasaran. Kulihat alisnya mengernyit dan menyipitkan matanya ke arahku. Sepertinya ia terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang akan kukatakan.

Kurasakan wajahku makin terasa panas dan memerah. Tak ingin membuat semakin sulit, segera kuusahakan untuk melanjutkan kalimat tadi. "A.. Aku... Me.. Menyu.."

Ditolak dan Dijauhi.

'_!'_

Perasaan ragu lagi-lagi menghampiriku. Ditolak. Ya, aku tahu itu. Hanya ada dua pilihan. Diterima, atau ditolak. Mati-matian aku menghilangkan perasaan itu. Tetap saja, aku tak bisa. Aku takut, bagaimana kalu nanti dia menolakku? Bagaimana nanti kalau ungkapan nanti dapat merusak hubungan persahabatan kami? Bagaimana, jika dia tak memberiku cahaya hidup lagi? Dan.. bagaimana, bila dia pergi menjauhiku? Meninggalkanku? Aku tak mau itu. Aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun selalu bersamaku.

Aku hanya bisa merutuk diriku sendiri. Inilah aku. Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu dan tak bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan terus terang. Gadis yang terlalu berfikir apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Jika di dalam fisika, bisa kukatakan aku selalu berfikir tentang hukum Sebab-Akibat.

"Hinata! Hey! Kau mau bilang apa?!" sontak, aku tersadar dari lamunanku tadi. Kupandang kembali iris safir itu yang memandangku dengan bertanya-tanya. Ah ya! Aku baru ingat! Aku masih menggantung kalimatku. Sampai mana tadi?

"Maaf. A... Aku... Menyu-"

'_-menyukaimu,'_

"-menyusahkanmu. Maaf untuk selama ini Naruto-kun. Kau sampai harus mengajakku ke Okinawa hanya untuk menghiburku," Bohong, itu memang bohong. Aku tak bisa berkata jujur dengan tegas. Aku hanya bisa berbohong untuk menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku memang payah. Aku tersiksa dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku iri dengan Naruto-kun, ia begitu bebas mengeluarkan apapun yang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan aku, berbanding terbalik dengannya.

_**Akupun sendirian,**_

_**Menatap langkah kaki**_

_**Tak mampu bilang suka...**_

"Hee? Kau ini! Untuk mengatakannya saja terlalu gugup. Sudahlah, tak apa!" sambil menyengir, ia mengatakan kalimat itu.

Tiba-tiba, ia menyentuh daguku. Dengan pelan, ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalaku. Ia mengarahkan wajahku ke arahnya. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, bagaikan _drum_ yang dibunyikan tanpa teratur dan kuat.

Lama kami saling bertatapan. Ia mengeliminasi jarak kami berdua. Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Tapi, sepengetahuanku, ini adalah langkah awal sepasang insan manusia untuk berciuman. Adegan ini, persis seperti _manga, anime, _dan_ dorama_ yang kutonton. Apa benar Naruto-kun akan menciumku? Apa impianku selama ini akan terkabul? Berciuman!? Demi keripik kentang yang biasa Chouji makan, aku sangat menyukai ini. Aku rela ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh pujaan hatiku. Sungguh!

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Berharap ada sebuah bibir yang menempel ke bibirku. Kueratkan pejaman mataku. Namun, aku tak merasakan apapun. Lama kutunggu, bukan ciuman yang datang. Melainkan, sebuah jentikan di dahiku. Persis seperti tadi.

Kubuka mataku. Kulihat ia tertawa riang menyaksikan jentikannya sendiri. Sedangkan aku, aku memegang dahiku lagi, dan memasang wajah cemberut ke arahnya.

"Ekspresimu lucu sekali saat aku menjetik dahimu. Haha," kali ini ia tertawa lebih keras. Sebegitu lucunyakah wajahku?

'_Kenapa kau selalu memberi harapan palsu padaku Naruto-kun?! Saat aku sudah yakin, kau malah menggoyahkannya,'_

.

.

.

Usai menjentik dahiku tadi. Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Belum ada yang memulai pembiacaraan. Hanya ada bayangan burung-burung layang-layang putih yang sedari tadi mengelilingi langit di atas mereka. Burung-burung itu seolah memaksaku untuk mengatakan apa yang ku pikirkan. Atau, mereka akan tetap seperti itu.

_**Seperti memanasi**_

_**Ayo! Cepat Katakan!**_

"Emmmnn, Naruto-kun," ucapku. "Apa ada seorang perempuan yang kau betul-betul kau cintai?" tanyaku langsung ke inti.

"Perempuan yang paling kucintai ya," ia bergumam pelan. Cukup lama ia diam. Dan itu membuatku _doki-doki._ Apa namaku akan disebutkannya?

"Sejauh ini, belum ada perempuan yang betul-betul kucintai. Hanya ada satu perempuan yang paling kucintai..."

"Ibuku," Ia menjawab sendu. Raut ekspresinya tampak jelas berubah.

Kushina-_basan_. Tentu saja ia sangat menyayanginya. Selepas ayahnya meninggal, ia hanya hidup dengan ibunya. Dan tepat diusia 8 tahun, ibunya telah pergi menyusul ayahnya. Sungguh, saat itu aku melihat ia sangat berduka dan tak mau pergi dari makam ibunya. Ia terus-terusan murung. Namun, semakin bertambahnya usia, ia telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tabah dan tegar. Ia tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan lagi. Dan hal itu makin membuatku makin menyukainya.

Sial! Apa yang kulakukan!? Aku membuat luka hatinya muncul lagi! "_Go.. gomen ne_, Naruto-kun! A-aku tak bermaksud u-untuk..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Lagipula, dia pasti sudah bahagia..." Tangannya menunjuk ke langit biru yang cerah. "Di sana," Kalian tentu tahu maksudnya kan?

Lama ia memandang langit dan lautan biru yang sewarna dengan irisnya. Aku juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Angin laut silih berganti menghampiri kami berdua. Membuat udara sekitar sedikit lebih sejuk.

"_Ne_, Hinata. Akhirnya angin laut datang juga!" ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati udara yang bergerak itu. "Aku sangat suka jika angin laut terus datang ke arahku. Itu membuatku sejuk!" girangnya. Aku tersenyum miris mendengar apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

'_Bahkan, untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku saja. Aku kalah oleh angin laut,'_

_**Hanya angin laut yang sejak dari dulu**_

_**Bertiup menujumu...**_

"Eh, Hinata?" ia bertanya kebingungan dengan tingkahku sekarang. Tentu saja, aku menyandarkan kepala dan badanku ke bahunya. Aku tak menggubris pertanyaannya. Yang kurasakan saat ini, hanyalah debaran yang menyakitkan. Kucoba meraih pergelangan tangannya. Kugenggam dan kutautkan jariku padanya.

Kurasa ia tak keberatan dengan apa yang kulakukan. Ia membiarkanku dengan posisi itu. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Menikmati semua yang berjalan ini.

'_Gomen ne, Summer! Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Ini sungguh berat,'_

"Naruto-kun," lirihku pelan. "Apa selamanya kita akan seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?" jawab lelaki berkulit tan ini.

'_Hubungan kita. Hubungan yang kau tak pernah peka tentang perasaanku,'_

"Persahabatan kita. Kita tetap bersahabat, kan?" tanyaku menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat. "Bahkan saat aku sudah memiliki istri dan kau sudah memiliki suami, kita akan tetap bersahabat!" Cih, apalagi yang dia maksud? Mengatakan bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa menikah dengannya?

Genggamanku semakin kuat di tangannya. Kunikmati detik demi detik yang berlalu. Takkan kubiarkan kesempatan ini berakhir. Aku tahu, hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman. Tak lebih.

'_Tetaplah seperti ini Summer! Aku tahu kau pasti marah karena aku tak bisa menepati janjimu. Tapi, aku mohon, tetaplah menjadi Summer!'_

Setidaknya, biarkan kami seperti ini. Biarkan aku bersamanya sedekat ini. Kali ini saja. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu di _summer ini._ Biarlah kobaran api matahari membara, biarlah deru ombak terus berbunyi waktu ini. Aku hanya ingin kehangatan dari dirinya.

Aku takkan pernah mendapatkan hatimu. Mungkin. Dan kau takkan pernah tahu isi hatiku. Tapi, satu hal yang kuketahui,

_Perasaanku ini akan tetap ada_

_Apapun yang terjadi_

_._

_._

Aku akan tetap menyukaimu.

.

.

_Maafkan aku, Summer!_

**Bacotan Author:**

Satu lagi fic gaje Ken :3. Muahahaha...

Sumpah, Ken lagi buntu ide buat fic **A Dark Love**, Ken tau alurnya, cuman ngehubunginnya itu susah. Ampuni saya readers, maaf untuk menunggu lama lanjutan itu fic. Tapi seenggaknya, ini fic penggantinya

Niatan pengen ikutan NHTD, cuman gak ada ide! Huuuaaaaa! Jadilah, kebuat ini fict. Anggap aja, fict ini sebagai pengfluffyan hati readers abis baca fict NHTD tragedy. Biar hati gak sedih gitu . Tapi perasaan ini gak ada fluffyannya deh, endingnya aja gantung -_-. Ya, Ken malas buat ending bahagia (author kejam!).

Btw, ini emang terinspirasi dari lagu Maafkan Summer JKT48 (ngidol kambuh :v), entahlah, awalnya Ken susah mengartikan maksud lagu ini, tapi akhirnya setelah makan ekstrak kulit manggis(?), Ken jadi tau maksudnya. Dan itu nyesek! Lewat fic inilah Ken menyampaikan maksudnya. Tentang seseorang yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya di summer, namun merasa ia akan ditolak dan takut kehilangan, ia hanya bisa menyembunyikannya dan hanya sebatas teman. (Liat sendiri ye liriknya :P)

Oh ya, udah liat chapter 685? Sasusakunya itu loh... tatapan mata Sasuke ke Sakura itu, akkhhh! Begitulah :P. Ken aja sampai terngiang-ngiang itu gambar di sekolah. Haha, soalnya menurut Ken SasuSaku itu pasangan Angst tapi disayangi Kishi-san. Liat aja dari awal seri. Kemunculannya udah banyak kan? ;). Tapi dari semua itu, Ken senang akhirnya Obito sadar! Ayyaaayy! Gitu kek, dari kemarin-kemarin dvhjf458!$%&**(*&^% (NGOMEL SURANG)

Buat yang bingung, manggil Ken dengan suffiks Chan/Kun, silahkan ditebak :P

Last, Selamat Berpuasa Bagi Umat Muslim yang Menjalankannya! Ta'jilnya ditunggu!

_Riau, di saat menunggu detik-detik berbuka puasa._

_Arigatou ^^_


End file.
